Finding True Love
by Mother Eeyore
Summary: Spike is a big star when his car breaks down in front of Buffy's work. How will these two live in each others world without killing each other please R
1. Default Chapter

Finding True Love  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Spike has traveled around the world with his band (Children of the Night.) He has gone to beautiful places with his acting jobs. He still feels like he is missing something. He thinks WHAT ABOUT LOVE and someone to be with him for who he is and not his stardom. Buffy grew up in a small town in Texas. Where there not many things teens like to do. Just lots of cows and dirt are there to. She works at a 24-hour gas and go station. The nearest town is 20 miles away, so it's not like she can go to the mall that's an hour away to see a movie or hang out. Therefore, she buys the movies she wants to see instead of going to the movies. While driving to a concert, Spike's car breaks down. He walks to the store where Buffy works at to use the phone.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A plane lands at DFW airport in Dallas, Texas. It's hot and there were no people in the terminal. Spike was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep for a week, but he knew it was impossible. Wesley, Spike's manger informs him by his cell phone that the next gig is in three days in Houston some three hundred miles south of Dallas. He decides to drive down there so he can have some time to himself and drive at his own pace. He thinks (I been around the world and back but I can't find one thing to enjoy. With all the gigs and acting jobs, I'm never home long enough to have a relationship with anyone. Yet girls throw themselves at me all the time and I have more money than Donald Trump. So why am I not happy?) He thinks. Therefore, he rents a car and starts the trip to Houston in the early morning.  
  
Buffy is a girl who grew up in a small town in Texas, where they don't have movie theaters or malls. All they have are cows and lots of dirt, oh yeah they have lots of gossip too. She works in a 24-hour gas and go station along interstate 45. God, the nearest town is twenty miles away. However, that town only has supermarkets and Wal-Mart, no place to go for entertainment. If you wanted some fun you have to go all the way into Waco, and that is more than hour away.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Spike is driving a long making good progress. He should make it in time so he can get a full days rest before he has to go on stage. His thoughts are only on the music, so when his car starts to die he doesn't notice. He is to busy singing (Rock of Ages) when the car just stops. He starts to yell at anything that with in a 10-mile radius as pulls off the highway. He yells and kicks the car as if it can hear him rant and rave. He reaches for his cell phone but it's dead. Looking around he sees a small store a cross the highway, so he goes towards it saying, "Maybe they will let me use their phone since mine is dead to call for help. Note to self remember to always charge up the phone before leaving" Spike says to himself.  
  
When he walks up to the store, he sees a bus and many people sitting down in front of the store. Others are coming and going in cars and such. As he goes into the place, he starts to notice that people are staring and whispering about the way he's dressed. As he walks by, he smiles and continues to walk into the store. Once inside he sees the woman behind the counter. He sees a beautiful girl behind it. All of a sudden, he feels a tightening in his pants. Trying to ignore the feeling in his pants he starts to yell as he approaches the counter. "Where is the bloody phone in this place? I need to call for help with my car." He thinks that the entire store full of people is stupid." He gets up to her at the counter and reads the persons her nametag. It says Buffy (Who would name their kid Buffy? They must have really hated her.) He thinks to himself. She ignores him and keeps cashing out people.  
  
He decides to become a pain, so she will pay attention to him. She finally says to know one special. "If you are talking to me then you need to stop being a pain or you can leave." as she continues to work. He thinks (How dare her, does she not know who I am?) When all the customers have left to go where ever they go. She turns to him and tells him "I know who you are and I don't give a damn, if you are the freaking King of England. NO ONE WALKS IN HERE AND YELLS AT ME TO DO THEIR BIDDING" she tells him in a stern voice. He is totally blown away by her canter and the way her voice monks him. She looks at him with disgust on her face.  
  
"If you are so worried about your car there's a pay phone in the back. But of course that is too good for a famous singer/actor like you, right?" He just stares at her and tilts his head to the side. He looks at her with some amusement and wonder.  
  
"Sweetheart I just want to use the bloody phone, my phone is dead." As he pulls his phone out of his pocket to show her he comes closer to where she stands. "My rental car broke down across the highway and up a little bit. If you are so much against the idea of me using your phone then call me a bloody tow truck yourself. Then I can get out of your way before I have to wring your pretty little neck." She thinks he thinks my neck is pretty wow. Spike watches her as she listens to what he is saying wondering what she will do next. Oddly, he astonished by her reaction to him. Buffy starts to laugh at his flaring temper.  
  
"So it is true you do have a wicked temper. Why I am soooo scared of you now. I guess I'll just have to take you home with me it being: now how did you say it? Oh yeah, with it being bloody three in the morning. Are you stupid? Or maybe it's all those drugs you taken or maybe it's the drinking you do that have rotted your brain?"  
  
Spike is so mad he is having trouble thinking straight, so he walks outside for a fag. When his temper is under control, he goes back inside and asks, "Are you going to call that tow truck?" Buffy looks up to meet his eyes "Nope"  
  
Now he is seeing red "Are you telling me you will not call me a tow truck?" Spike growls at her.  
  
She just laughs, "Is your hearing going too. If I call Xander, the person with the tow truck, this early he will serve me to his cows for breakfast. Just wait ten little minutes and I will take you to my house until later in the morning so you can call him. I don't live in a big mansion but I call it home, if you want to stay for a couple of hours." Spike finally calms downs enough to see that she just trying to help him. He notices that people are looking at him with funny looks and commenting that some people think that they are so special that good manners don't apply to them. He gives them dirty looks as they pass by him and let them continue talking. Then he sees Buffy, at least he thinks that's what the badge said her name was, trying to get his attention.  
  
Spike walks to her and she whispers, "Just come to my house I'm not one of those crazy fan of yours, so you don't have to worry. Then later I will make sure you get your car fixed first thing tomorrow. People here don't like strangers in this town; I know I grew-up here." He steps away getting the message, just don't act superior to the customers. After that little talk he had with Buffy, he talks to gents and flints with the women. They seem to relax around him finally.  
  
Later, Buffy calls Spike to come on over her shift is over and she wants to leave. As Buffy is walking to her old beaten up car she looks around making sure, no one can hear her.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't walk into a small town store yelling at all the people around you, giving them orders as if they are one of your personal staff. I know you were mad about your car but that is no reason to act the way you did. You needed to use some grace in this town. I know that you aren't the big bad you portray, but they don't. All they see is the image you give off; I am the big bad rock star.  
  
Spike says, "How do you know that this all on the outside? You never know I might just be the Big Bad and all that rot." As Spike is walking to her car in the parking lot, he sees an ugly rusty car. "This is your car. Do you think it can have more dents in it?" he jokes.  
  
She just tells him please get in the car so they can talk in private. Once in the car, she picks up her cell phone and speed dials her friend Xander.  
  
Ring..Ring...Ring "Hello" Xander answers.  
  
"Get your lazy ass up to the store there's a car up the road from it that needs to be fixed," she says to him.  
  
"Can't this wait until later in the morning? Ok, I going don't get your panties in a knot. What kind of car is it, do you know the make and model," he asks.  
  
"I don't know. What kind of car is it Spike?" He tells her that it's a small red car. That's all he noticed when he rented it.  
  
"It's red and parked up the highway from the store is all I know; it's also a smaller make of car." Buffy tells him. Xander wines about the time and it looking like rain, so she tells him. "Look you get up there and fix it or I will come tell Willow what they called you in preschool."  
  
She turns so she can see him out the corner of her eye while talking to Xander, she finally says to Spike, "He'll fix your car real quick for you that I can promise you" as she put down her phone. Spike is amazed that she treats him like she known him all her life.  
  
"Do you really know who I am Pet?" he asked. She looks out the corner of her eye and smiles. "Yeah I know who you are, but you are just a person aren't you. I mean so what if girls cum in their pants when you talk and sing, you still get up and have to live a life just like the rest of us right" Buffy says. "Just because you are a big star doesn't make you different then me."  
  
Spike thinks (maybe this is the one who don't care that my name is, Spike actor/singer and will see William Marsters.) He says "Bloody hell woman were do you live we been on this road for what seems like forever."  
  
Buffy takes a big deep breath and lets it out. "Look if you will shut up we could be there by now, but no big bad William Marsters thinks he can order up a car to take him anywhere. Shut the hell up before I put you out right here." She says as her temper gets the best of her.  
  
"You wouldn't do that pet, would you?" Spike looks wide eyed at her. He can't tell if she is kidding or not but he shut up.  
  
"No it's not in my nature to be cruel to the animals around. They are poor defense animals I couldn't do that to them." She points to a dirt road that leads to a small house. "See that small house right off the dirt road?"  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with me, is it something important or special" Spikes sighs.  
  
"Well that's been where I have lived for a couple of years now and were you will be staying for the night." Buffy explains.  
  
Spike looks at the small house with pity in his eyes; it was so broken down and so ugly that he couldn't see anyone living there. "You're joking right? You can't live there; it's so small and run down. Are you really sure you live there?"  
  
"Why, do you say that because the house looks bad or is it just not a mansion?"  
  
"No it just looks so run down and I don't think anyone should have to live like that." He says knowing that he has hurt feelings. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Well yeah," Buffy said "Sorry it's not up to your taste but it's all I have and it will have to do for tonight, Ok" he hears the sadness in her voice.  
  
That is when he really notices her, taking in her appearance fully. She has blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, a cute little nose and she wore old cloths. Her face was make-up free and he never seen anyone prettier.  
  
Spike just says, "I am so sorry, that was rude of me. I spoke before I thought; will you forgive me, pet? Buffy pulls up in front of the broken down house. She hadn't thought of what he might think of her falling apart home.  
  
The house is gutted on the inside with support beams holding up some walls. The only rooms that were not were the bedrooms. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable," she says as she opens the door for him. He walks into a tiny space that was bare of furniture: except for a TV and DVD player. A chair sat next to a small end table. Across one wall sat a bookcase full of DVD's, some his and most not. The kitchen/dining room so small that maybe two people could fit in it at one time. This house was old but she had done great things with what she had. Spike asks her were the phone was, she states that she didn't have one. Claiming it was cheaper to use her cell. So when Buffy asks if he was hungry, Spike asks what she had.  
  
"There is peanut butter maybe some cereal or I could warm up some soup if you want. Sorry, with me being single I have no need to keep food in the house at all times. You know how it goes, friends asking you to eat at their house all the time." She was so embarrassed, she was poor and now he knew it. She wasn't his equal, far from it.  
  
He said "no thanks I ate up the highway before the car broke down." This was a lie. He now knew why she was so vocal about being the same as he was back at the store. She was covering up her situation that she found herself in.  
  
Later after she showed him were he would sleep Spike thought (should I ask her about all this so I can try to help or do I keep my mouth shut. What would mum have done?). Spike decides to ask her. He went to her door to knock but founds she was crying. He went to thank her for her kindness but when he saw her crying his heart sink into his toes. She had her back to him when he looked thru the half opened door, as she turned and saw him she tried to dry her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Pet? That is a stupid question. Do you want to talk about it?" Spike says blushing red from his own stupidity.  
  
She just shakes her head. Then she turns her back to him again so he would not see her cry like a little baby.  
  
"Buffy it is alright if you want to tell me, maybe I can help. You never know until you tell me." Spike says as he walks up behind her. "Remember just a normal person here. If you want to talk I will be in the guest room."  
  
She laughs, "That is no guest room that was my mother's old room before she went missing."  
  
"She left you luv? But why would someone do that?" Spike asked surprised.  
  
Buffy turns so she can see if he is serious finding him so she starts telling him. "I really would like to tell you all my dirty secrets, but I know you don't care about my life" she says sarcastically. Spike takes her hand and leads her to the bed. He sits her down and then sits by her.  
  
"Look Buffy I know I'm a jerk sometime but it seems you need a friend right about now. Do you want me to leave, because I will if that is what you want?"  
  
Buffy shakes her head no and tries to keep control of herself better.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's the problem and maybe I can help?"  
  
She thinks for a moment and finally decides to tell him. "My mother left us when I was 15. We all lived here until last year when I finished high school and my mother's aunt came to give me my graduation present. That's when she found out it was just my sisters and me here. I tried to lie like all the other times but she could tell my mom had not been here for awhile. She called the police and they told that they already knew about our moms' disappearance. They found out all my lies to keep my sisters with me. After they found out about all the lies, they took my sisters away. I tried to get them back, but when only make $6.25 an hour it is hard to take care of myself much less them. Two thirteen year old girls are hard for normal people to kept, I just didn't have the money to keep them. They were taken by the state. I haven't seen them since. I tried but the state says I am a bad influence on them." She was crying harder now as Spike held her hand to give her the courage to finish.  
  
"Did you know I finished in the top of my class and made a 1400 on my SAT's? If I could just have got them out of this house they would still be here with me now. I got piles of accepts letters to go to school, they were even fighting over me at one time. That is until I couldn't pay my way, then it was oh so sorry don't have money to help you."  
  
Spike was shocked that she had done so well and not been able to go on with her schooling.  
  
He said, "Did you try for grants and all that rot? I mean that is what they are there for, right?"  
  
"I didn't have time to fill out the forms. Also if I did fill them out then they would know my mom was gone. The schools need proof of income which we had none."  
  
"Well, maybe you can go back to school real soon." He said as he paced the floor at the injustice of it all.  
  
As Spike spoke, Buffy was thinking about her mother and didn't hear Spike speaking. "Hello, earth to Blondie, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about my mom. You know she was a nurse at the hospital up the road. Then one-day poof she was gone, it's not like her to do that you know. She loved us. She moved us into this house. She was going to fix it up herself, add rooms and expand rooms that felt were too small. That's why the house looks like it does: she never got a chance to start. She went missing about two months after buying it out right. I think something happen to her that day she went missing. She worked 3-11 swing shifted I would warm up our dinner she left us. We would do our homework; she called every night to check on us before bed. That night everything went like normal. We all went to bed but when we woke she was not there. I called her work they said she left after her shifted. There was no sign of her car or her from that day on. When I got home from school and she was not there I called the police. After they came I lied and told them my dad was on his way. When I called dad, he was to busy shacking up with his new toy of the week. I took over the job as head of the house hold. All he did was double our child support payment. I was able to pay the bills and all that stuff but I had to work down at the station for food and cloths etc. If it was not for my friends we would have been in a lot of trouble. Xander and Willow drove us to school and work anything I needed they would help."  
  
Buffy sighs "Well let's get to bed. There are more covers in the cedar chest at the foot of your bed, if your get cold." Spike nods and leaves the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning at 7 o'clock Xander knocks on Buffy's door. "What, it's too early for visitor you big jerk." Buffy yells at him. He tells her about the car and that the rental company has to pick up it.  
  
"How is William going get to Houston?" Xander just smiles at her and says, "I'm sorry" to her  
  
"Thanks Xan-man, I will think of something." Buffy decides to go to the store while Spike sleeps.  
  
Walking into the store all heads turn and start whispering, she knows what they are saying it's always the same. She hates this town. A girl comes up to her and asks "Is Spike Marsters really at your house?" Buffy just keeps moving and doesn't answer. She hears things that are hurtful and just plain mean said about her loudly so she can hear them on purpose. (Did you know her mother she left them, she was such a bad big sister that the state took the twins away, she must be a really slut, and whore like the people say because she took a perfect stranger home last night) Buffy just does her shopping and goes on. When will she learn everyone knows everyone business in this town?  
  
"Oh, Miss Buffy are you going to play the counting game again" the cashier mocks her; everyone just laughs thinking its funny.  
  
"No Ayna, I have money. You know you are rude; I'm surprised that the company you keep hasn't heard about the night with Larry. You remember the gay person you tried to get in your bed. The one you pestered all year long until he stood up at the school dance and tells you to go whore yourself somewhere else he not interested." Buffy says with a smile to her in front of everyone in the store. This makes Buffy's day.  
  
Two can play (let's tell each others most embarrassing moments game). She pays and goes out to her car smiling maybe today will not stink so much after all. Later she wishes she had kept her mouth shut on the subject of having a good day.  
  
When Buffy gets back to the house, Spike is awake and worried. "Hey where have you been Buffy?" Spike asks.  
  
"Why did you think I left you here by yourself stranded? I just went into town to get some food for us on this fine day." She chirps happily.  
  
Spike smiles and takes the bag, "So have you heard about my rental car yet?"  
  
"Xander said that the rental company picked up the car but didn't leave one for you sorry." Buffy hands Spike her phone and tell him to call his people and let them know what's happening.  
  
"Are you sure, I could just go into town and call. Maybe take you to lunch or dinner?"  
  
"It's ok I will just fix breakfast while you call." Sometime later, he goes into the dinning room to sit down to eat. "Buffy did your guy get my stuff out of the car?"  
  
"It's over by the front door. I took the chance to see how rich people packed. Did you know you didn't pack any underwear? I was just getting you some clothes to change into; tat is why I was looking in your bag promised. This way you could take a shower when you got up; I was not looking thru your stuff promise." She babbles.  
  
"There were colors in there you know; I think I saw a red shirt and real blue jeans in there. If I was you I fire your person who packs for you." Buffy was laughing and as red as a beet from knowing a little bit too much about Spike's dressing habits. Spike tells Buffy real funny and that they canceled the concert so he can stay for a while, if that was ok with her.  
  
"Are you crazy? Why would anyone want to stay here? When I could drive you into Waco were you could get a room and a new car so you can get out of here. I mean I like you an all but to stay in this piss ant town for more then one moment more then necessary is nuts."  
  
Spike smiles, "have you thought I might enjoy the company?" She gets up and starts to wash the dishes. Spike looks at her and comes up with a plan of attack to get her out this dump that she lives in and this extremely small town.  
  
"Buffy have you thought about what to do now that your sisters are not here? You know I need a personal asst. so when I am on the road I get everything I need (cars, appointments, rest, fun.). I checked and after this concert tour I only have to do one movie and it's a small role too, so I thought you could go a long and be with me." Buffy turns to him and he knows she saw thru him instantly.  
  
"Do you think me stupid or just a plain everyday whore you can buy? I am not for sell and I don't take anything I don't work for." She storms out of the room and goes outside.  
  
Buffy is sitting on her porch when a highway patrol car drives up to the house, followed by a another car behind it. Before the last car stops her two sisters Dawn and Eve are out of the car. They are followed by their foster mom Beth Martin. Beth tells her that the highway patrol ask her here with the girls. Buffy looks confused at her, but is happy to see the two girls. Beth tries to bring up custody of the girls, but is cut off by the officer. Spike stands on the pouch while Buffy visits with her sisters so he hears the whole discussion. After the officer introduces himself he steps back so the girls can talk. Beth tells Buffy that she will be asking for custody of the girls. Spike can't believe his ears; this lady was telling Buffy her sisters were going to be hers if she has any say in the matter. Buffy just stands there and looks to the ground.  
  
Officer Angel steps up and asks for their attention. He walks to Buffy and the girls. She turns to him waiting for what he has to say. He was the person to get the call about her mom, so he knew the girls well. He looks down and then takes a big breath.  
  
"I am real sorry to have to report that we found you mom's car." They all gasp.  
  
"Where was it?' Buffy asks.  
  
"They found it in the water of Lake Mexia. It seems she had pass out and drove off the road at night into the lake. I am sorry to be telling you this, but I felt like you should know as soon as possible. I hope this gives you closer Buffy. She didn't leave you she had an accident. It wasn't your fault." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy falls to the ground, Spike rushes out of the house to hold her while the new information sinks in. Officer Angel turns and leaves the family alone. He hates this part of the job.  
  
Dawn is the first to say anything. "Who are you and why are you in my mother's house."  
  
Spike turns and just tells her about his car that broke down so her sister let him stay the night in the house." That's when they notice who he was, but all he saw is Buffy crying body on the ground. He picks her up and carries her into the house. Beth tells him that she will be taking care of all arrangements, so don't let Buffy worry about it. He just tells her thanks and gives her his number in LA so if they need anything for her to call.  
  
He tries to get Buffy to talk but all she does is staring and whispering "no it's not true she is alive and coming home to us. We are going to be a family again." It breaks Spike's heart to see the pain in her face. The others leave so they can arrange for the funeral. Spike remembers how it felt to loss his mum years ago.  
  
Later that day Buffy has to go to work and she gets up as if it's a normal day. Spike is scared for her because of the way she is acting, so he takes her to work and stays there with her. People stare at him when he gets out of the car with all black in the summer heat. Buffy just walks right in the store and goes to work, as if nothing has happened. Spike stays there because he knows that she is in shock. She acts like a robot doing what it was programmed to do. As a customer comes up to her and asks if she heard who won the game last night, Buffy looks at him but doesn't really see him. She crumbles to the floor crying. She sits behind the counter in ball crying until she has made herself sick. Spike goes to her and picks her up in his arms and pulls her to his lap. He tells the manger that she quits and to send her last paycheck to the address on the card he hands him. Then he picks her up and carries her to the car. She just sits looking out the window not really seeing any of what goes by, she falls to sleep with the help of the motion of the car. Spike could thought she more pretty then she was right the. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy wakes up in a hotel room where she sees all her clothes in the corner were there are suitcases. When she sit up that's when she see Spike sleeping in a chair by the door. "Spike" Buffy calls out softly at first. "Spike, come on now I know you are awake." Spike hears her and sits up to see the pretties' girl he has ever seen. He can't stop looking at her.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" Spike asks as he is walking to the bed.  
  
"Where are we Spike?" Spike starts explaining that he took her into Waco and got a room for them so she can cry and nobody will look at her as if she was a freak. She looks away from him. She starts to remember why she was crying. (I have nothing keeping me here now, she says to herself.) Spike asks if she is hungry or maybe wants to take a shower. He sees the pain in her eyes.  
  
"You know I have not told you much about me. Were to start," he says while thumping his finger on his leg. "First of all the reports of me being a fake blonde is so true. I bleach my hair, my true hair color will never be known by anyone expect my hairdresser." He looks at her and she is smiling. He thinks (she has a great smile and I hate seeing her sad, so if making an ass out of myself to get a smile then bring on the laughs). He starts to dance around the room, and then takes her hand to dance.  
  
"Stop it, my mom was just found dead and you want to play games." Buffy screams at him.  
  
"No, but I know how it feels to be sad at the lost of a mother. I was just trying to get you to smile is all?"  
  
Buffy looks at him to make sure he is serious or not, "You lost your mom too?"  
  
"Yes, she died when I was younger. She had cancer and died soon after my 13th birthday. She is the one who told me to reach for my dreams and not to give up." Buffy didn't know his mother had died; she hadn't heard that about him, and she had a secret crush on him before now, so she tries to find out a lot about him. Now she knew why he was playing with her, he knew that it was better to laugh then to cry.  
  
"Why is all my stuff here and not at home and what happened to me, how did I get here? How long have I been here?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down Blondie. You have been here all night and its noon so all morning too." He says as he looks at his watch, "I had to bring you here when you passed out in the store where you work. I wasn't going let you stay at that house another night. After getting us a room, I went back for your clothes."  
  
To change the subject he asked her, "Do you remember when you said that you work for the money you get and were not for sale?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember saying that to you. Why?" She thinks now he is going to ask me for sex, to pay for this room.  
  
"Well I have a job for you to do. You are going to come back with me as my personal asst., if that is all right. You will help me to remember to pack other colors besides black when I travel, keep me in line. Make sure I remember to keep my head out of the clouds and no bigger then it already is. Basically you can keep grounded and remind of my goals other then the ones not about my career."  
  
Buffy says in loud voice, "So just like that I am going to leave my life and go with you?" Spike walks to Buffy and kneels in front of her.  
  
"Buffy think of it this way you don't have anything holding you here anymore. You can start a new life, be who YOU want to be. I am just giving you the world and you have to choose to enjoy it. Go for big gold ring on the carousel, it's up to you to do it now." Buffy agrees with him about not having a future here. Therefore, they make plans to go to the next concert together, boss and employee. With strict tasks she will perform for him as his asst. She was not going to be a burden on him she was going to work her butt off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
When they got to Chicago's airport it's night so they go straight to the hotel. The next morning Buffy calls her sisters to tell them that she will be moving around a lot due to her new job, but if they need her they can contact her thru Spike's phone number that he gave Beth. While Buffy was calling her sisters Spike called a meeting of the band in his room.  
  
"Look guys I have never asked for anything from this group expect your friendship so now I'm asking for something." They all look at Spike with worried sighs.  
  
"The reason I called this meeting is to ask a favor of you. I want to give a benefit concert in Waco, Texas for the children of Joyce Summers. She died a couple of years ago when she passed out and drove off the road into a lake on her way home from work, but they just found her body last week in the lake. So it's as if she died the very day they were told about the Polices' discovery."  
  
Spike looks down when he starts the next part of his tale. "Her oldest daughter kept up appearances, so they could stay together. She sold things from the house to buy food, if it wasn't for her father sending his child support money they would have been broke. Nobody found out that they were alone in the house until she finished high school. Only then did the state find out that their aunt was not living there like Buffy said. The younger sisters were taking from her." Spike is interrupted by one of the guys from the band.  
  
"Spike why should we care about this, it is not like these things don't happen to other people everyday?" Wesley rudely says.  
  
"Well when she lost her sisters to the state she sold everything that would bring her money to pay a lawyer so she could fight for them. When I met Buffy she lived in a house with barely anything in it. She was working at a crappy job and still hoping that her mother was just lost somewhere and would come home soon. They need to know that their mother was not forgotten, I want to do this for them. Wesley I want you to a few things.  
  
As Spike spoke he told them his plan to give Buffy's mother a proper goodbye, and also let Buffy know her hard work to keep the family together was not in vein. Wesley and the others got up, they went right to work that they chose to do for this plan. After the talk they realized what was at stake with the girls. Spike goes down to the lobby to meet Spike no more the wiser of Spike's plan to help her sisters and maybe get them back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A month later when Buffy notices that Spike has giving her time off and has a plane ticket to DFW airport she is baffled. Then from there he has rented her a private plane to fly her to a small airfield in Waco, she thinks it's so she can see her sisters for awhile. Spike sends tickets to the concert for all the people in Buffy's old town who wants to come to the concert. The show is to honor and show respect to Mrs. Summers. Buses are rented to take the ones who want to go to the concert. All the people have to do is to show up at the high school and catch the buses to the concert.  
  
Oz the bass player is sitting with the others and asks Spike. "So are we going to give all proceeds from the concert to the girls or we are going to give them just a portion of the gate?"  
  
"I guess that is up to you guys, I am willing to give my cut to a fund for the girls." Wes says to them. Jim, the person who plays drums agrees with Wes and Spike. So he asks the others to do the same. Not only does the band give up there portion, the roadies give one day pay for the fund. They gladly give all the proceeds to the girls. Oz suggests that they give their instruments that play tonight for an auction to be held next week here at the college. It's agreed on and they leave. Wes starts to plan a special auction for next week in Waco with all the money going to the girls.  
  
Buffy goes to see her sisters and spends time with them. They have a blast running around all over Waco. They go to malls and to friends. While they are together Buffy tells them about Spike and life on the road.  
  
"Are you to seeing each other on the side?" Dawn asks while jumping up and down in front of Buffy.  
  
"Yeah are you living with him or do you have your own place and where?" Eve questions Buffy. She is also jumping, they both were so happy to see Buffy that they just didn't want to let go of her, she was all smiles and they couldn't remember when she smiled more.  
  
"Guys I'm just his asst. I don't have a place to stay because we haven't settled down yet in one place long enough. I been to more cities then I can remember even when we were coming back from New Orleans that time with Mom. When I get a place you will be my first guest, I promise you both you that." Buffy spends 3 days with the girls before she is told that Beth has tickets to a show and wants her to come with them.  
  
When they get in the car to go to the show and Buffy asks, "Exactly where are they holding this show Beth?"  
  
"It's at Baylor College and we have the best seats in the house I' told." Rob answers for his wife.  
  
As they go to the show Buffy sees a lot of familiar faces driving by, but thinks nothing of it. When they pulled into the parking lot there a big banner that reads (Concert given in honor of Joyce Summer) She shows the girls and they are all surprised by it. (What's this all about?) Buffy thinks to herself. They have saved parking space up in the front by the stadium. They all get out and are stopped in their tracks by the amount of cars and such parked behind them in the lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Spike makes sure that the seats are saved for his little party and the banners are hung nicely over the stage. He makes sure that the signs with Joyce's picture on them are all in place, with the posters asking people to give in her name for the girls. The money will go to the girls for their future education. Only then does he goes back to get dressed. Wes has the doors open so that the people can come in and take their seats. He watches by the stage in a tuxedo, as is most of the band. They all decide to wear tuxedos in honor of Joyce. They all agreed to change clothes after their memorial to Joyce. When the doors open and people started to come in from all around, they are shocked to see what the concert really is, a memorial to Joyce Summers, and a fund riser for her girls.   
  
Buffy is confused and numb when she walks into the building. First thing she sees is the picture of their family, the last picture taken together on her 14th birthday. There are banners over the stage and on the walls. She starts to cry because she knows the person that is behind this and she hopes that she is right about why. Over the time she has spent with Spike she has fallen deeply in love with him. When they all are seated and time had come to start, Wesley takes the stage and started speaking in to a mike.   
  
"May I have your attention please?" He waits for the crowd to quiet down before going on. "We come together tonight to show our respects to Joyce Summers. I have come to realize that she was a remarkable person. She over came a bad divorce and still was a great nurse, mother and friend to a lot of you. She raised three young girls on her small salary, but that was not what I found most amazing about her, it was how she instilled that the family comes first into her children. When she came up missing and everyone thought that she just left her children behind. Her oldest daughter, Buffy took over the role as a substitute mom to her younger sisters; she lied and worked just so her sisters could stay with her. Most girls her age would have let them be taken by the state, but not Buffy she worked to put food on their table. Enough talk about Buffy this is not her 15 minutes of fame it's her Mother's."   
  
Spike walks on stage "Joyce Summers was a good person and she would want her daughters taken care of. It has been said it takes a village to raise a child, but her daughters are with out the village so pitch in and help them know that there is a village here tonight." As Spike talks to the crowd, Oz and the rest of the band walk on stage. They pick up their instruments and Oz says to the people.   
  
"We ask that you give a donation to the fund that we are raising for the girls future education. All proceeds received here will go straight to that fund."   
  
"We will also be donating our instruments that we play here tonight, so they may be auction off next week here at the collage." Jim informs the crowd of the time and date that it will be held.   
  
"Our first song is in memory of Joyce Summers." Spike tells the people as he walks to his instrument. After he is there Wesley walks to the girls and takes their hands, he walks them to stage. Buffy and the twins walk up the stairs; they are helped to a stool facing the crowd. The band waits for them to sit then starts playing (Tears in Heaven) for Joyce. Buffy turns and looks at Spike he smiles and sings like it was for his own Mom. After the song everyone is asked to bow their heads in a moment of silence for Joyce.   
  
After playing their songs for her, Spike introduces a local band. The group goes back and changes their clothes. When Buffy goes back to her seat Dawn asks, "Buffy did you know about all this?"   
  
"No, I had no idea about this. I'm as shocked as you are."   
  
Eve looks at her sister, "Spike did this all without you knowing about it? Why would he care about all this, for our Mom?"   
  
"I don't know one little bit about this. He must have been planning this since meeting us." Buffy is crying so hard by now it is hard to understand her. As she tries to clam down the music starts again. "We will talk later, ok?"   
  
As the local band plays Buffy turns to Beth asking if she knew about this. The sisters talk over the music the best they can, Buffy got tired of yelling so she signaled the girls they would talk later. When the band finishes and Spike and his band come back on Buffy hears Spike's voice over the speakers.   
  
"Would Buffy Summers please come up here to the stage?" With this statement announced over the crowd what was Buffy to do, so she climbed the stairs to the stage. When she got to the band on stage Spike handed her a dozen blood red roses.   
  
"Buffy I want to thank you for reminding us all that we are just like you, just trying to make it thru this world." Spike slowly walks to her keeping eye contact with her the whole way. "I know that you and I are supposed to be just employee, employer but everyday I have spent with you has made me ache to hold you. You give more of yourself without being asked and have never asked for anything in return. You have made me remember why I love and why I do what I do, because I love it. I hope you like this part of the concert." After saying this Buffy is carried back to her seat to see the concert.   
  
That night the band gave the best concert in their history and by far the best show seen there ever. The last song a new man walks on stage from the wings, Buffy has never seen him before so she is a little curious about what was about to happen. She really got freaked when Spike pulls out then starts putting on a wireless mike. As Spike gets his mike and guitar fixed, the new guy is sat at a keyboard. Wes appears in front of Buffy holding out his hand, she takes it and he leads her to a seat on stage.   
  
Spike looks at Buffy and gives her a warm smile, the music for (Open Arms) starts in the background. He sings to Buffy looking her in the eye for the whole song. At the end Spike takes off his guitar and holds his hand out to Buffy. She takes it and Spike pulls her to him, as the last chords of the song is still being heard he reaches out and touches her face with his fingers. Spike leans in and kisses Buffy softly on the lips. Buffy pulls back and looks at him, then leans in and kisses Spike. He reaches out and grabs the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. The crowd goes wild clapping and shouting almost missing Spikes' next statement.   
  
"I love you Buffy Summers and don't care if the whole world knows." He tries to whispers so only she can hear but he forgets about the mike on his head. Buffy looks at him with so much pain, she doesn't know if this is a stunt or that he is for real. Then she looks once more and see the tears in his eyes, he looks like his world has just crumbled to pieces.   
  
"I love you too William" Buffy says to him then kisses him senseless. Spike pulls back and then he takes her hand and walking with her to sit on the stairs. When he sits beside her he pulls her into a deep kiss and the world melts away. To them there is no one else there but them. All of the sudden the band starts the first cord of (Any way you want). Spike kisses Buffy on the cheek and starts to sing the song for her. Spike tells her any why she wants him that is the way it will be, she is crying because finally someone loves her for her. While the music fades away the crowd claps and screams their approval. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
After the concert they all go back stage for the back stage party. Dawn and Eve tease Buffy about the kiss that Spike and her had. Spike comes over to them and kisses Buffy harder, so now they could tease her some more about him. He turns and looks at Buffy with this evil smile of his, it is like saying now you got caught in the action again.  
  
"Excuse me, I was just wondering about the trust funds. Who will be in charge of their trusted? Beth's husband Rob asks.  
  
"A guardian has been appointed to over see their trusts. They can't touch any money until their high school graduation day is over and then they will be able to get their money to go straight to their chosen college. Is that what you wanted to know sir?" Wesley answers rudely. He thinks that this jerk wants the girl's money for his own gain. Luckily Wes sees Buffy and goes over to her.  
  
Spike sees Xander and Willow; he walks to them and starts to talk with them. "Xander, how do you feel about bringing your family to California? I have a house there that you could buy from me and I will give you a real good price. I will even lend you money to open a shop there. They have a real need for an honest and good person like yourself, and plus you are a damn good mechanic. Willow can find a job at the school system there or teach at college."  
  
Xander looks at him and just thinks to himself for a minute. "Where is this house at?"  
  
"It's in Sunnydale, about two maybe two and a half hours from LA." Spike tells him while watching for a reaction to his offer.  
  
Xander is floored by Spikes' offer and ask why is he offering this to them. Spike gets close to him and whispers his big plan to him. Xander's' eyes spread wide in this realization.  
  
"Why are you doing this for us?" Willow asks not getting answer to the question Xander just asked.  
  
Spike answers quietly "You two are important to Buffy and that makes you important to me. If you take my offer then I know you are safe and close to her if she needs you both. Any way she will not be back to piss ant town except to see her sisters."  
  
After saying that; Spike takes them out in the seats so he could tell them that he is going to hire an attorney so that Buffy can fight for her sisters. "Those girls place is with their family, not with strangers. I am going to make sure they are with Buffy when she blossoms into to the women I know is in there."  
  
Willow stands up in front of them all and asked the one question that is bothering her. "Does Buffy know of these plans, I mean all your plans for her and us and the girls."  
  
"No, I want to surprise her when the girls show up on her door step. As for you I am only giving you a way out of here to a better life. I have no plans telling her about this and I hope you don't tell her who is helping with your new fortune."  
  
Buffy and Spike fly back to LA after a short visit of her friends and family; they spoke of his plans to help Willow come visit them soon. Buffy thinks that he is so caring of her friends but is not surprised that he would do just that.  
  
"Buffy I don't want you to worry about the people back home; I want you to start a new life here with me in it. I was thinking that maybe you could stay at my house for awhile. Don't get that oh face I have 8 bedrooms so you can have one."  
  
Buffy tells him she would be honor to live with him in her own room a course. Spike speaks nothing of his plans for both families. He has hired an attorney to fight for Buffy's rights to the girls. He is just waiting for the Texas Supreme Court to answer his plea. Hopefully Buffy would have her sisters in less then three months.  
  
Once they landed, Spike had a car waiting for them to go to his LA home. Buffy was so surprised when she saw his house, it was bigger then the Wal- Mart in Waco. Spike tells Buffy that this is her home now too, so pick a room any room she wanted and it was hers. He secretly hopes it is the one next to his because it had connecting doors to both rooms.  
  
Buffy picks a room with a view to kill for; it has bay doors that open to a deck that over looks the beautiful hills and houses. She thinks she ca see the ocean from here. She hears Spike at her door and turns to look at him, her heart stops when he is in the room with every time.  
  
"Do you want to go shopping for so new clothes? What am I saying you're a girl of course shopping is a must."  
  
"I don't have any money to go on." Buffy says as she looks at the floor.  
  
"Let me spoil you it's my way to thank you for coming into my life and making me believes that there are angels on earth for real. So change your clothes or what ever you girls do. Then meet me down stairs in 15 minutes.  
  
Sorry to take so long updating but waiting on my beta. She sick so I thought you would like a little something. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Buffy hurry up, the car is waiting for us!!!!! Ok if you are not down here in five seconds I'm going shopping alone." Spike screams as loud as he can. Waiting for a bit, he starts spinning around in circles and says in a high pitch girly voice. "Shopping, shopping what fun it's going be, I will buy new shoes in every color and eat greasy salty foods then get a big cookie to eat all by myself."  
  
Buffy walks down the stairs laughing at him for being so silly. She knows he is acting like this just make her laugh so she will feel at ease with him. He doesn't see her at the foot of the stairs as she loudly says "You could scream louder if you use all your lung power but with you smoking it came out as a whisper." She says teasing him about all the noise.  
  
Spike just continues spinning around using the high pitched voice. "Shopping what fun Buffy doesn't want to go, more for me." He stops dead in front of her and looks her in the eye, then falls down laughing at her expression.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something William?" Buffy says as he gives her a death stare. "William, are you also into beauty products and make-up to, because I can sure use someone to help me with picking out a new dress.  
  
Spike starts chasing her around the house, and then chases her to the car. They run around the car and out in the front yard before he catches her and put her into the car cave man style.  
  
Once in the car Spike turns to Buffy. "Now pet, we are going to buy a whole new wardrobe including make up and of course shoes. Every girl needs to be pampered once in awhile, don't you think. I love you so much that I'm going to kept my gob shut and follow you like a little puppy around the mall, ok. I love you more then all my money, my acting and singing career combined. Oh I would also lay down my life for you. Before we go into the mall I just wanted you to now how I feel." He waves his arms around the back seat trying to show her how much he cares.  
  
Buffy looks at him with such amazement that she has a man that loves her that much. As soon as he finishes his little speech she doesn't give him time to say anything else. She starts kissing his neck and his soft lips pulling the bottom one a little. "Buffy if you keep this up we will never leave the driveway, luv."  
  
Spike is so hard that he has to stretch out his legs in the back seat of the car. Buffy has not been with a man before so she is very naive about sexual things. She stops and turns to face the front of the car.  
  
"Sorry I was so moved by what you said that I couldn't keep my feelings or lips to myself. I love you so much Spike, but I need to know what you expect of me. I mean in a sexual way and with the whole work, home relationship."  
  
Spike looks at her and just asks, "Pet you never been with a man before, have you?"  
  
Buffy turns her face away from him and shacks her head no. She is blushing and looking down at her shoes. He puts a single finger under her chin and turns her to him. He looks her in the eye while saying.  
  
"Buffy, I only expect what you think you can give me at this time or place in your life. No pressure for anything you are not ready for luv. Ok"  
  
Buffy smiles and kisses him softly on the mouth. "Ok, I think I can work with that." She purrs while she kisses down his neck and grabs his ear lobe in her mouth. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
They walked around the mall going from store to store. Spike kept his mouth shut just like he promised and only spoke to ask the total of the purchase and sign the credit card receipts. Spike just loved to see her smile and he ate it up. Buffy was so excited about all the things Spike brought her, but she decided it was time to go home. She noticed that all the girls in the mall were huddled around whispering and jumping up and down screaming Spikes' name. It made her nervous so she asks to leave the mall soon the she planned. Spike said ok and called for the car to meet them in front of the mall. He motioned for the incognito bodyguard to go and get his own car so he could be there when he and Buffy came out.  
  
They made it to the stairs outside the mall, when a herd of girls rushed them. The girls acted like Buffy was not there. They physically pushed and pulled Buffy away then down the stairs trying to get to Spike. Spike sees Buffy fall and tries to push his way towards her but the crowd only got rougher with her and then he could not see her anymore.  
  
Buffy falls down on to the step behind her, when she tries to get up the crowds seems to only to push her around more. When she fell she lost hold of the bags she was carrying and they were scattered all over the stairs. One girl saw her getting up and told the others that Buffy was trying to hurt Spike. They started to hit and kick her and trying to hold her down for more. As the coward lessen in numbers Buffy got up weakly and made it to the top of the stairs. She turned to see Spike trying to get to her. Buffy turned and went back inside the mall, going straight to the food court bathrooms to hide. She stays there for awhile then gets up and clean her cuts and wash the dirt off her best she can. She made her way back out into the mall so she can exit from another place.  
  
Spike saw her at the top of the stairs but could not move from his spot. When she turned he saw sadness and pain in her face. He saw her go back inside the mall and tried again to push his way though the crowd. Before he made it up one step his driver pulled him in the car and took off from the crowd of people. The bodyguard called back up and then retrieved Buffy's bags and directed the other guards to find her and keep her there. Spike was worried sick about Buffy he tried her phone he gave her when she came to work for him, it just ring. He called the head of his security and check if they found her yet.  
  
Buffy was so scared and didn't know where to go; all she did know was not back at the mall. It was just not safe to go back there. She knew being with Spike was going to be hard but being hit and kicked by his so called fans, she hope this was just a bad day. She wandered around the streets near the mall for hours, just trying to find a way back to Spike. She lost her phone and only has her purse by blind luck. Now what to do, she just kept walking trying to find a way home without calling Spike. She could not face him right now.  
  
Spike returned to the mall and with his security's help he searched for Buffy. They checked every store and bathroom but came up empty. "Do you think she would leave the mall sir?" one guard asked. Spike turned to the head of the group, "What should I do to find her if she not in the mall?"  
  
Larry, Spike's chief person in this case tells Spike that maybe she was lost and for he to go home and wait for her call. Larry tells him that he will personally go around and search for her. Spike went home for all of three minutes, he got in his car and drives around the streets near the mall all night and doesn't find Buffy. After all the looking they came up with no sign of her.  
  
Buffy walked and walked until she was exhausted. She was able to find a small 24 hour store that would let her use the phone. She looks for someone's number here in LA. Buffy finally found Wesley's card that he gave her for Spike's work use. She dials the number and waits for it to be picked up.  
  
"May I speak to Wesley please? Hello, hi this is Buffy I'm lost and I'm scared so would you please come get me?" She is crying by the time Wesley gets the phone. "Buffy where are you? I'm going to call Spike to come and get you."  
  
"No, don't call him will you come get me please? I can't face him right now." Buffy pleas for him to come by himself and get her not Spike. "Ok just give me the address and sit tight I will be there soon."  
  
Wes calls Spike from his car and tells him that Buffy called. Spike sits straight up and demands the address. "Spike she ask me not to call you, she doesn't want you to come. I will go and bring Buffy home. She even begged for me to come by myself."  
  
Spike decides to wait for Buffy, planning what to say too make everything alright. She must be so scared and lonely; he hates himself for not taking his bodyguards like he normally does. He hopes they don't have a problem because he loves so much and he just found her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
When Buffy got home she walked in the house and straight to her room without looking at Spike. She shut the door quietly and locked behind her. As she is going to her room she hears Spike call her name but she just ignored him and continued.  
  
After Buffy makes it to her room Spike turns to Wes and asks, "What did say about the incident at the mall Wes? Did she say that she was mad or is hurt?" Wes tells Spike that she didn't want to go to the hospital and said nothing of the mall. All she did was look out the window after she got in the car. "Mate, she needs to see a doctor about her injuries. She is hurt bad and needs to be checked by a medical doctor." Spike thanks Wes for going to get her and apologizes for the trouble.  
  
Spike sits down to think for a minutes before going to her and try to get her to go to the hospital. While he sits he thinks (I blew it again, she will think that is how it's always. I will show her that it's not like that and treat her to the other side of fame. We can go to a park and that will show that we can have a normal life together.) He decides to think about all this after speaking with Buffy.  
  
Buffy enters her room and goes straight to the mirror; she is shocked to see blood on her face. Both of her eyes were black and her nose is covered in blood. Buffy's has a cut over her eye and her ribs hurt, it hurt to take a deep breath. When Wes suggested that she go to the hospital maybe she should have. She jumps when she hears a soft knock on her door, "Buffy are you alright? Open the door please." Buffy unlocks the door and opens it slowly.  
  
When Buffy opens the door Spike was in pure shock, she was bleeding from a cut over her eye and bruises under her eyes. "Pet, you need to see someone I think your nose is broke and that cut is bad. Please let me take you to the hospital." Buffy agrees to go on one condition he doesn't go with her. She tells him he done enough for one day and she is better going alone. She doesn't really want to hurt him but it came out mean. Spike backs away and escorts her to his car, once there he tells the driver to take her to the hospital and make sure they bill him direct. Buffy sit in the seat but before Spike shuts the door she reaches for his hand and smiles a little crooked smile at him.  
  
Buffy arrived at the hospital with little fan fare and was taken back almost immediately. The nurse asked what happen but for some reason she would not take truth as an answer. Buffy just told her truth and if she didn't like it then she didn't. The doctor came in and examines Buffy ordering x-rays of her ribs and farcical ones. She was taken to Radiology then brought back to the room, while she sits in the room she starts thinking (what have I gotten myself into, were do I go from here? I don't know if I can take this life choice. I love Spike but is it the best thing for me to do with my life? He said he was giving me a way to live my own life, so what is it she wants?)  
  
One hour latter the doctor comes in and explains that Buffy has five broken ribs and a broken nose. He sews up the cut and gives her some prescriptions for the pain and an antibiotic just in case she gets an infection. The doctor releases her with a number of an ear, nose, and throat doctor for the broken nose. Larry himself picks Buffy up and personally drives her home then takes the prescription to drug store. After being let out of the car Buffy goes inside, she doesn't see Spike and tries to remember if he had a job on this day or not. She passes Spike's room as she goes to the room she picked. When she enters she notices that all the bags from the mall are on her bed. Buffy smiles and slides them over order in order to lie down; she is asleep before her head hits the pillow.  
  
Spike wakes up from the floor in the living room where he fell asleep waiting for Buffy, sitting up he notices that there is a bag from the drug store on the stand by the door. He goes over to it and sees it for Buffy, his heart leaps in his chest, she still here. Spike takes the bag to Buffy's room; he is knocks lightly so he will not disturb her if she is asleep. At that exact moment Buffy opens the door. Spike looks at Buffy and starts crying for her pain that he feels he caused. Her eyes are all most swollen shut; she has bruises on her check and chin. He looks at her and said "Buffy I bought your meds to you. How do you feeling?"  
  
"How does it look like I feel, I can only see a little and my ribs hurt to breath but I guess I could be worse, huh." Buffy is trying to get to the kitchen to take her meds but Spike is just standing there in her way. "Excuse me I want to go take this." She is pointing to the bag in his hand that holds her meds. "So can you move?"  
  
"Yeah sorry, Buffy we need to talk about what happen." Buffy takes the bag and walks down the hall to the stairs. She tells Spike they can talk after she takes her meds. After eating and Spike helping her clean her wounds, they went to sit in the den. Spike kept looking at her every so often. He takes Buffy's hand and kneels down in front of her so he is at eye level with her.  
  
"Buffy I am so sorry for happen at the mall. I promise I will not let it happen again. Please don't leave, I need you luv." Buffy just stares at him so he tries again. "Buffy please talk to me so we can fix this problem. If you don't talk to me I can't try to fix it. Tell me what I have to do or say to make things right." Buffy just shakes her head no and drops her eyes to the floor.  
  
"No William, I'm sorry I can't do this, not with you and me and all your fans. I love you but I don't know if that is enough." Spike immediately takes her hands in his. "Pet, please look at me. I know that those girls were a little to much, but it is my fault because I dismissed my security guys so we could have a little normal life. So I can make sure that we are protected and I promise this will not happen again." He tries to get her to listen and meet his eyes but she just starts crying and he is powerless to stop the tears.  
  
"Buffy please don't judge me by what happen at the mall. We been together at other places and not one time did this kind of thing happen, so please. We can go any place you want; just name it and we're there in 24 hours." She looks at him and shakes her head no again; it's not safe to be around him in that kind of setting. The mall just hammered it home.  
  
"Luv, what are you saying? No, don't look at me like that I love you and will do anything to keep you safe. I am begging please don't leave me, I love you." Spike is crying as he finishes, the tears are going down his cheeks but he only cares about Buffy. She was going to leave him because of this; no he can't accept that answer. Spike stands up and walks away and the front door shuts behind him. When Buffy hears the door she tries to stop him but she is too late. She goes to her room to pack her bags. She will miss him but she thinks this is the right decision. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Spike walks for miles then turns to go home. He must make Buffy to see how much he loves her. Spike runs back to the house and up the long drive just in time to see Buffy carrying her bags out to a car. He walks over to her and asks for a moment of her time. She follows him into the living room of the house. Buffy stands with her back against the wall. Spike stands in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He looks up at her and tries to say what is in his heart.  
  
"Buffy I know that all the attention, I get is odd but I usually have bodyguards with me but this time I thought that the mall would be safe. I mean other actors go there so I thought it would be ok. I guess I was seriously wrong, for this I apologize. I can't tell you how sorry I am but if I say it a thousand times it want matter if you believe it."  
  
Buffy slides down the wall. "Spike I see you as a man that I love not a big star, so when I can't go out with you I don't understand why I can't be with the man I love. If I stay is this the life I will lead? If it is then I don't think I can." Buffy looks at Spike standing alone in his own house, he looked pained and she hated that she was the cause of it.  
  
"Spike I want you to be William Marsters great guy, the man I love not Spike the famous star." She says crying for them both. Spike goes and sits next to her on the floor he reaches for her hands and when she doesn't pull away he begins is answer.  
  
"I know it's hard to understand, I know I been trying for years. I can't promise only good times but I can promise you my heart, soul, and my body. I am William when I with you luv, and I love every minuet with you. Please try to see things thru my eyes for a minute; I have to have guards around my house and them with me when I go out. That is why I love to drive to my own jobs, so I can be me once in awhile. The very people who made me famous are the ones I'm being protected from. How weird is that?" Spike turns so he is facing her. He gets up off the floor and starts pacing.  
  
"Buffy if you will give me a chance to prove that life with me will be nice and also normal. Then I will keep you safe in my world. I chose to be the public person not you so; if you will stay then together we can make it thru our lives struggles together." Buffy watches Spike walk to the front door a point at it.  
  
"I promise this to you I will keep my other life out there it stops here at this front door. I am yours and I want you to mine." Spike slowly inches his way to Buffy to see her answer, his heart is breaking with every passing moment.  
  
"I'm sorry William" Spike's face falls and tears well up in his crystal blue eyes. Buffy takes his hand and places one finger under his chin. "Let me finish ok. I'm sorry for the way I acted but I am so scared of all this fame and your fans are brutal. I was really scared when all those girls kick and hit me just to get close to you. You have to make sure this never and I mean never happens again." Spike shacks his heads so hard that he could give himself brain damage.  
  
Spike takes her in his arms and promises her the moon if she will just stay. He leans forward and kisses her hair. He picks her up and carries to his room her placing her on his bed. Buffy had never seen his room. There were red curtains that were pulled back by black cords around the bed and the sheets and comforter was done in red and black. His bed was huge for just one man; he had candles all round the room. Buffy could see bathroom with a large tub in it. It looked so inviting.  
  
"Why did I know your room would look this way, Huh? Remember the colors idea we spoke of." Buffy says laughing holding her ribs.  
  
"Wait right here I'm going to have your things brought back in." Spike leaves the room. Buffy looks around some more and the whole room was beautiful, from the bed to the wallpaper and the window were done in the same material as the bed curtains.  
  
When Spike came into his room again he instantly becomes hard as a rock. He wanted Buffy to be his bed for a long time now. He slowly walks over too the bed and sits by her.  
  
"May I kiss you Buffy?" he asks while leaning in he whispers "you are the most beautiful women I ever had in my bed."  
  
"Thank you and yes you can kiss me Spike. I would like that very much."  
  
He leans in and kisses her while putting one of his arms around her waist and the other in her hair. They lay down on the bed and he deepens the kiss, they some how move up to the head of the bed. Spike's hands travel over her body like he is reading Braille and she is the answer to all his problems. Buffy sits up blushing, she looks at Spike with embarrassment in her eyes.  
  
Spike is concerned for her and touches your face softly. "Pet what is it? Is something wrong?" She looks at him "It hurts a little; you know mall, girls, wounds."  
  
"I love you so much." Spike says as he pulls her down and lies down to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The next morning Buffy wakes up and finds that she is still very sore from all the things that happen, but she likes being in bed with Spike. Spike opens his eyes and can swear he sees an angel beside him. Then she smiled at him confirming his original idea. Spike sat up and looked at Buffy with eyes of pure love. "Is there something wrong luv, did I snore?"  
  
"I just realized that I have never been kissed really expect by you. I hope I did it right, I didn't disappoint you did I?" Buffy says to him in a meek voice while looking into the bluest eyes she has ever see.  
  
"Never Buffy, never" Spike says as he kisses her. He kisses her down her neck right down to her collar bone. She pulls away when he makes it to the top of her breast, putting a hand on his chest.  
  
"I think we should stop now, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go any farther then this just yet." Buffy takes a deep breathe, bad mistake the pain from her ribs flairs up, trying to clear her mind from all the things that are assaulting her senses. "I know that we been together as a couple for awhile now but when it happens I want it to be special for both of us. I 'm sorry I am always stopping; I swear I am not trying to be a tease."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Spike sighs, he has a raging hard on but he tries to think bad ugly thoughts to get it to go away. When Buffy gets up to go to her room he smiles at her as she leaves. He sits up; it's a shower wank off time again. Spike takes his shower and relieves some of his tension with his hand. He thinks to himself, (She is going to drive me back to puberty; I haven't had to do this in years. I have girls that would give their life to just to have me and yet here I am.) He laughs to himself.  
  
"Oh Spikey you know you never did go for groupies but one would do nicely about now. Not going to happen now or ever so stop thinking it." So he just moves his hand faster and pictures Buffy. He explodes with a shudder and slides down the wall with a smile and a nice picture in his head.  
  
The next day he is up before the sun rises. Spike lightly knocks on Buffy's door hoping to gently wake her for the first day of work with him. "Hey sleepy head, time to get up. I made some coffee and I need to introduce you to the house staff." Buffy opens her eyes and swears to herself, she is still asleep because she sees an angel over her.  
  
After waking, Buffy comes down to the kitchen seeing Spike talking with a young beautiful girl. Buffy sits at the table. Spike notices her and turns to her with a smile on his face. "How did you sleep?" Buffy smiles and waves her hand in a manner that tells Spike she was fine.  
  
"Ok, let me introduce my maid/cook Amy. She does most of the cooking and cleaning here, so if you need any thing just ask her." Spike walks to Buffy side as he tells her about the inside help. He gives her a peck on the cheek while pouring her some coffee. Buffy stands and offers her hand to Amy, for a polite hello.  
  
"Hi my name is Buffy Summers; if it is ok I would like to help with the cooking and cleaning around here." Buffy is not use to being cuddled. After eating she places her and Spike's plate in the sink. Spike asks Buffy to follow him because he has a surprise for her. They go to the back of the house on the east side where there are rooms that are used for all Spike business needs.  
  
"Ok luv this is your office through that door." Spike shows her a door that when opened reveals a real office. Along one wall are a computer and all the necessity to do her job. The other walls have his dates for concerts and acting jobs, the last calendar is his personal dates. Her desk is a big hard wood one with a good chair; she has her own phone lines and a laptop computer that is connected to the bigger one. To make Buffy feel comfortable Spike has placed roses on every surface.  
  
"Ok this is your work place; you will coordinate all my dates and when I need to be from here. I am leaving you all my plans for the next two months, so call the person in charge and verify my times and dates." Spike shows her the rolodex with the numbers of his contacts. "You do know how to use this stuff right? I have to go to a job and I will leave you to do what it is that all this needs done."  
  
Buffy goes to the computer, she turns it on and looks at it as it starts up the program she needs. "Ok is all the work you need to be at in here already?" Spike just smiles, "No, see the walls that was my planner before you. I need you to put all these dates and times into that machine for me. I left some numbers for you to call if you get lost; I also left Wes's cell phone and office numbers for you to call."  
  
Spike gently takes Buffy's hand and leads her behind the desk. "Here are the names of all my personal and business numbers. My cell phone number is listed under my name; I made sure all my contacts know you are my asst. now. So don't worry, I will leave you to your work. Bye."  
  
Buffy turns in circles trying to figure were to start. "I will start with his appointments; I will cross out all the ones I get to then work on the others." She sits down at the desk and starts with the first wall she sees. Buffy types in dates and times as she is able to verify the appointments. By the end of the day Buffy has a headache, and is swearing like a sailor fresh from a fight. "He knew that this were so mess up that I would be here all day just verifying his schedule for tomorrow. I will get him for this." Buffy laughs to herself as she tries to get Spike appointments in line. Spike is unknowing walking into a mine field as he enters the front door. It has been more 12 hours since he left Buffy to start her new job as his asst. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Buffy hears the front door closing and then hears Spike's voice; (Oh he is in for it now.) "Spike no wonder you need me. I worked all day on just your concert and appearances for the new album. I can't believe you are a big star with these records of all the things you do."  
  
"Did you have a bad day at the office, luv?" Spike laughs as he goes to the couch to watch some TV before dinner. He knew that his affairs were in a state but he hoped they were not that bad, guess he was wrong.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that the walls appointments were from last year? I found your books all three of them, you jerk. You know it would take me days just to find where you needed to be and not be. I am soo going make you pay."  
  
"What three books pet?" Spike says as he gives her puppy dog eyes. Which were not working so he played dumb a little longer?  
  
"What three books? The ones that were hidden in that room, the one you call my office. I had to call heads of record companies and movie studios to get all of these figured out. You were tripled booked on a lot of the days." Buffy throws the fore mention books at him. Walking over to him, she picks up the books and waves them at him.  
  
"I told you I needed you." He purrs the words at her while moving his eye brows in a sexy manner. She just pushes him away laughing.  
  
"So you got all the dates and times etc. figured out then luv." She hands him a list of dates and times for the next week. "I have these for you, transportation is on notice and they will take you to your dates. I have you planned up to next week. I will start with the rest tomorrow, but now your mine buddy." She falls into his lap laughing at his face. Spike's mouth falls in a perfect O when she falls in his lap.  
  
The next night Spike is cooking dinner for them when Buffy comes down the stairs. "Yum something smells good." Spike comes around the corner into the living room.  
  
"Are you ready to be amazed by my wonderful cooking? Sit down at the table I have a surprise for you." There is a knock on the front door; Amy comes out of her room to get the door.  
  
"Buffy there's someone to see you." Amy says as she helps the person in with the bags. When Buffy gets up to go to the door she screams, "NO!!! How did you get here guys?" There stood her twins Sisters Eve and Dawn.  
  
"Buffy I forgot to mention I got permission for the girls to live with you here in LA." Spike says smiling at Buffy. He had been planning this from day one. Spike was able to get the higher courts to look at Buffy's case again. They found Buffy fit to care for her sisters now.  
  
Dawn and Eve run to Buffy and they all hug each other "You should have told her we were coming Spike." The girls say.  
  
"I wanted to surprise her, and by the look on her face I did a good job." He tells them as he walks to them. He leads the girls into the dinning room; they sit at the table so they can have supper together once again.  
  
"Oh you did Spike you did. It is a great surprise, thank you. I don't know what or how you did it but I love you, I will try my best to thank you in other ways." Buffy runs to him and kisses him long and hard, promising him a lot more later in the night.  
  
They sit down to eat and Spike tells the story of how he help the girls come to Buffy. Spike starts to tell the younger girls to pick a room, when they look at him like he grown a second head.  
  
"Dawn and Eve have always wanted their own rooms" Buffy tells Spike "Spike isn't kidding girls go pick a room and we will have a blast decorating them? You can have your very own sanctuary." Buffy looks at them and takes them to the hall with the rooms they can choose. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Spike is starting to regret letting not one but three girls in his house. He can't find his moose or hair dyer, his nail polish is MIA. His manly stuff is being slowly replaced by vases of flowers and his pictures of his women on his walls are replaced with scenes of bridges and flowers in fields. All the TVs are reprogrammed without ESPN or any sports channels, but the girl channels are on the favorite button of the remote control. Spike's biggest pain in the butt is there are no junk foods in the house. His beer was moved to a small cooler in the basement.  
  
"Junk food is fattening and has to go, no beer either Spike. It's bad and we need to talk about your taste in decorating style, it is in bad taste to have your movie and concert posters all around the house. They have to go." Spike mocks the girls' voices. "I teach them" He goes down the stairs to the basement where all his contraband is located. This room is his room he posted a sign saying (NO GIRLS ALLOWED) but they still come down to do the washing. Buffy is at the dryer when Spike comes down in a huff, she walks back up laughing at his mood.  
  
When Spike finally shows his face Buffy says in a pouting voice. "Is the big bad Spike having a bad day? Poor baby has to give up his football and beer." Spike is pouting as Buffy goes to him pulling his lip with her teeth. "If I kiss it will make all better baby?"  
  
"Yeah but it will take more then one kiss to fix this boo-boo." Spike places a hand on the side of her face, she leans in to it. He pulls her to him kissing her the whole time. They are so engrossed that they don't hear the knock on the door.  
  
"What are they doing in there? It 's to quiet, you think she finally gave him some?" Eva asks Dawn while laughing at their sister.  
  
"Yeah they are doing the wild thing in there. Let's open the door and see for ourselves. NOT" Dawn saying as the two girls turn and walk down the hall to their new rooms.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but wait till tomorrow. Will they or not? Please R&R so I can know how I'm doing. Be kind soft ego. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Buffy and Spike spent the next two weeks happy just to be together. One night the twins went out to see a movie with Wes and Fred, so they were all alone.  
  
"Listen, no music no yelling I think I am in heaven. I do miss our time alone Spike." Buffy says as she cuddles deeper into Spike's embrace. He was about to leave for a week for a movie he was making so he wanted so alone time with her.  
  
"Yeah I think I know how to fill in the time." Spike leans in and presses his lips to hers, it started slow and sweet but soon it was heated and passionate. Spike put his hand on Buffy's lower back and moves it up under her shirt while kissing her. They pull away for much needed air. Spike looked Buffy in the eye and motions at the stairs; she stands up and takes his hand. Buffy pulls Spike up off the lounger in the living room, leading him to his room and near his bed. He pulls her to him and kisses down her neck making her moan. They pull apart just long enough for their shirts to come off. Buffy stares at his chest while running her fingers lightly over his chest. Spike's muscles ripple under her ministrations. Spike mouth pulls on Buffy's bra making it very uncomfortable, so she reaches back and releases it. Spike's mouth is on her perky breast in two seconds, pulling and making her moans louder. They fall back on his bed kissing and feeling each other for the very first time. He slides his hand down her well defined stomach to the button of her shorts. She draws back from his body to swoosh his hand away from her shorts.  
  
"Luv, please you are making me about to blow my wad. You are killing me, I need you Buffy. We can stop anytime you say; just let me show you how I can make you feel good. I want to make you feel your release that I caused in my arms. We can stop when you feel uncomfortable I promise."  
  
Buffy just nods; being unable to speak with her gasping for air form just his kisses. Spike kisses down her body until he comes to her shorts; he distracts her with his tongue in her bellybutton while he unbuttons her shirt. He helps her slip out of them leaving her in her panties. Only then does he move up her body, he kisses her lips with his tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. He runs his hand over her body not stopping in one spot for to long. When gets to her nether regions he slides he hand into her panties feeling how wet for him she really is, he slides one finger in her moving slowly at first. Only after a few minutes when he was sure that she is ready for the next phase of his loving her with his hand and mouth. "Let go baby I'm here to catch you. Never let you fall, never." He slips a second finger in which makes her scream his name in only a few moments. He continues until she falls limply in his arms.  
  
"Wow, how did you do that to me?" Buffy is panting and is still seeing pinpoints of bright lights. She fears it was all a nice dream; eyes still closed she lies there praying that when she opens her eyes he will still be there. She has dream of this day since the first time she saw him in the store where she worked. Buffy slowly opens her eyes to find a pair blue eyes staring down at her.  
  
"I just made you cum so hard you shook all over that's all, Pet. Image what it will be like when we make love." Spike tells her as he moves his erection to a more comfortable place in his jeans. Buffy looks down at his pants and is shock to see one how big he looked and how hard his cock is.  
  
"Do you want me to return the favor Spike?" Buffy says as she is stoking the bulge. "You could teach me what you like. Maybe guide me thru it and tell me what feels good. I think it's only fair that you should get some pleasure too."  
  
She tries looking like she knows what she is saying to him. Even though she never had any sexual experiences, she never had a single boyfriend all the way thru school and then was to busy working to care. Spike laughs to himself and kisses her nose, "Pet if I showed you what I like we would never leave this bed. Tonight was for you I can wait until you are ready." 


	18. Chapter 18

To everyone who reads my stories I want to thank you. I know I am not a very good writer but I am really trying hard to get this right. Please R&R if you like it because I am getting discouraged by the lack of reviews. If you want more email me at tammyslayer@yahoo.com or review here.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Buffy doesn't believe her ears; he cares about making her comfortable with sex. She is lying naked in his bed and he is worried about her. Buffy makes a decision; she reaches for his button on his jeans. She starts kissing him down his chest mimicking his movements from earlier. His jeans are where she is headed and Spike knows what she has planned when she gets there.  
  
"Pet I don't think you know what you are playing at." He says as he pulls her up his body. She looks at him with a hurt look on her face. Buffy gets up trying to find her clothes and having no luck. "You don't want to have sex with me? I thought you loved me, I just want to make you happy."  
  
Spike thinks about what she just said. "Buffy are you sure? You don't have to make love to me if you are not ready, not just for my sexual pleasure. I'm a big boy I can deal with not doing it, I'm just happy holding you if that's what you want. Don't do something you will regret in the morning."  
  
Buffy walks over to him and leans into him and kisses him while pushing him back on the bed, she gets up on her knees to unfasten his jeans. "I want to feel you in me; you are the one I love so this is what I have been waiting on for years. The man I love to make love to me." Buffy pulls the jeans down over his butt and then she pulls them down his legs disposing of them on the floor. She lies down beside him and takes his hand into hers.  
  
"William I want, no I need you to make love too me tonight. I am ready I won't feel sorry for what we do here tonight. Only one request for the first time I want to feel you uninhibited inside me." Spike first say no then gives in to her wishes.  
  
Spike turn over on his side and started slowly preparing Buffy for her first time. He first kisses her down neck to the valley of her breast; from there he nurses on her nipples like a new baby. While he is palming her breast he slips one finger then two. When he can place three fingers in to her without her wincing then he is satisfied that she is ready for him. Only after he is sure she is well prepared and stretched for him, so the pain can be at its least he asks one more time.  
  
"Buffy are you sure? Don't do this for me, I repeat I can stop right now and be happily content." When she says she is sure he moves over placing himself at her opening.  
  
"Buffy this might hurt; if it does I will stop ok." She takes his cock in her hand and holds it to her opening. He kisses her while with one hard push he pushes into her. He catches her cries of pain in his mouth. Pulling back from her he sees a single tear in her eye. "I'm sorry it has to hurt you. Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No the pain is less now, I'm ok" They both slowly get to know each other pleasures over the next couple of hours. Once they have finally been satisfied with their love making for now. Buffy pulls Spike to her chest where he falls to sleep in Buffy's arms. She kisses the top of his head and follows him into a peaceful sleep. The last thought in Buffy's head is now much she truly loves William Marsters. 


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your reviews. I am hoping to finish this story by the end of the year. If you want to read more of my stories look under Mother Eeyore; Shameless plug. After this story I will finish one more until I am done with them all.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Buffy wakes the next morning early, she jumps in the shower trying to get the soreness out of her body. Going back to her room she dresses and heads down to the kitchen. She starts the coffee, while it is being made she goes and checks Spike's schedule. Finding that he has a meeting in three hours she heads back up stairs with hot coffee in hand. Buffy puts the coffee down on his bed side table and leans over to give him a small kiss on his temple.  
  
"Get up lazy bones you have a meeting at 10:00 and its 7:00 now." Spike turns over and grabs Buffy around the waist, pulling her down on the bed in his lap. He turns and taking in the new smell of her shampoo and body wash he brought her on their one of many outings together. He tries to get her to stay in bed a little longer; but that is not happening today. She slips out of his grasp getting out of the bed. Spike notices for the first time Buffy full attire, looking hurt that she got dressed.  
  
"Where are you off to so early? I hope somewhere I can go." He says with a sexy smile on. "I thought I would go to the store while you are out today." She replies.  
  
"Now get up and take a shower, you have a full days work a head of you." He groans and falls back to the bed. "Here is some coffee to get you going."  
  
Buffy turns to leave when Spike calls out "Buffy when I get home you think you and the twins will be able to sit down and talk about them going to school in fall in England." Buffy walks back to him with a look of pure fright. "What is this about school for them and where did you say?"  
  
"Buffy just hear me out before you say no. My father is a Head Master of a school in England; it's a boarding school for the wealthy and famous. If they want to go there I will pay for them to go. The school is high marked in all academic areas, I went there and it is great for teenagers who want some freedom but still have a full academic course load. So what do you think, huh?"  
  
"I don't know; they would be so far away. What if they got sick or hurt?" Buffy is worried for them for more reasons then she says.  
  
"My father is head guy; he can watch over them. I only want them to get the best education possible. I took a look at their test scores form the last year and their grades. They failed almost all their courses in Texas. This way they can make up the year and have some fun too."  
  
"Ok I will talk to them about it, but I don't like it; them being in a place that is only for the wealthy. They will feel left out and be picked on." Buffy tells Spike with her back to him. She doesn't want him to see her shame at not being about to school her sisters properly.  
  
"Now get ready while I go wake the girls; we can talk over breakfast." She goes to Dawn room first to wake her. "Dawn wake up so you can have breakfast with me and Spike. Spike and I have something to talk to you about. Now get up and meet me down stairs in 10 minutes." Dawn whines and throws a pillow at Buffy's back as she leaves.  
  
"Eve honey wake up I need to talk to you down stairs. Get up you brat meet me down stairs in 10 minutes or I will have to use the torture method." Eve hates Buffys' ways of waking her when she would not get up. Both girls open their doors and drag themselves down stairs.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The twins are sitting at the table with their elbows on it and their heads on the hands. Buffy and Amy is serving breakfast just as Spike comes in. "Hi cuties; how's my girls doing today?" He says as he sits down.  
  
"Why are we awake now?" Dawn asks to no one. "Girls Spike has an idea he wants you to hear." Buffy replies.  
  
"Ok girls I looked at your grades from last year and I was thinking about sending you both to England to study there with my father; he is Head Master of the school. Before you ask; no you don't have to live with my family; it's a boarding school you live in dorms like college. What do you think?" Spike hands the twins a brochure he got from his dad.  
  
"You want us to go to a boarding school?" Eve asks Spike.  
  
"Yeah think of it as getting your freedom from the grown ups before college." Spike tries to sale them on the school.  
  
"What do you think Buffy?" They both ask together.  
  
"I looked over it and I think it would do you good to get out of here and away way from me. You need to grow up and get a good education; I think Mom would want you both to go." Buffy wonders if she is trying to sale it to them or her.  
  
"Ok we will go there; if you think its ok." The girls say with a smile on their faces. They would love the chance to get away from their sisters controlling them all the time. Dawn and Eve look forward to dating guys and no big sister telling them they are to young.  
  
Spike is smiling his plan is working. "So I planned to send you on August 11th so be ready."  
  
After eating Buffy walks Spike to door. "You did this before we agreed to it; didn't you. Why did you do all this; bring the girls here; planning to send them to good school. What else did you do with out telling me?"  
  
"I have nothing to hide. I did all this for you; the girls, their schooling. You will be traveling a lot and they will be here alone. I just want what is best for all concerned." Spike tells her while looking her in the eye. "Now where is my kiss good-bye? You and I have a date tonight; meet me in your room at 7:00, ok."  
  
"Ok; what do you have plan? Tell me," Spike starts walking away "Tell me Spike please." He stops at the door.  
  
"I thought we could have a nice night shagging each other silly." Spike kisses her on the tip of her nose and leaves to go to the car that awaits him in the drive.  
  
Ring; ring; ring "Hello." Buffy answers the phone. "Buffy I forgot to tell you I love you this morning. I love you Buffy. Call me with my plans for today."  
  
"Everything you need is in the briefcase in the car. Call if you have a problem. I love you William." After hanging the phone up she checks her messages in her office. There are two; she will take care of them when she gets back from the store. 


	20. Chapter 20

I would like too say how sorry I am about the time lapses. I reworked this chapter so read more coming soon  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Spike is that you?" Buffy screams down the hall from her office. "Yeah" Spike answers her. Buffy comes out of the office and sees Spike covered in fake blood. "What is all this; did you get ketchup on your shirt?"  
  
"No I had a scene in a music video which had people with fake blood covering them. The girls moved around the group while we sang." He didn't want to go into details about the shoot. Spike knew if he told Buffy that the girls were half naked and moving up and down his body that she would be upset with him. They spend the night in each others arms.  
  
The next day Spike decides to drive to work. He is surprised when his phone rings in his car. When he answers it he wishes he would have stay in bed with Buffy. In the early hours of the morning he answers it.  
  
"Hello" Spike says as he drives into the morning traffic. "My Spike where are you?" Dru Spike's ex-girlfriend purrs in to the phone.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want Dru?"  
  
Dru sighs, "I want to meet you some where so we can have sex that I promise will be great." She gives Spike a small laugh when he starts to answer. He stutters with a angry answer.  
  
Spike tries to control his temper; he thinks to himself (what does this psycho wants now. She probably heard about Buffy and is going mad with jealousy. She only comes around when it suits her needs.)  
  
"Dru I told you that it was over and to stop calling me; and that means I don't want to hear your bloody voice again. If you keep calling and showing up at my jobs you are going to force me to press charges against you."  
  
"My Spike doesn't want mommy anymore? I thought we were one forever." Dru is getting angry now, no one pushes her away. She will be the one to decide when it's over.  
  
"You only have yourself to blame for my action against you."  
  
"Oh you don't mean that baby." Dru purrs into the phone.  
  
"Oh yes I bloody well do and it will happen if you call just once more or I see you at all near me." Spike screams at Dru while he pulls into his parking spot on the set.  
  
"Does she know about me, huh? I bet you have her so wrapped up with your charms that she doesn't even know that she is not the only one who owns a piece of your heart. I will call her and gladly tell her where she stands in this picture."  
  
"For the last time Dru; bloody hell there is no us. How many times have I told you? We haven't been us in over five years now. Before you ask; NO I DO NOT WISH THERE WAS. You didn't want me until I could make you famous and get your picture in the papers or on TV by just being seen with me. You never want me just the publicity for you. Leave me and mine the bloody hell alone or you will be so sorry Dru." Spike tells her before he disconnects the phone. He knows that will not be the last time he hears from her; she will be a problem so he calls the head of his security detail at the house.  
  
As Spike sits at the make-up chair he calls the head of his security team. "Jake, Dru is back and on the prowl again; so please make sure she stays the hell away from me and my new family. If it's necessary you have my permission this time and from now on to use force to keep her away. Got it?"  
  
After one of the scenes are done Spike calls Buffy to tell her about Dru. He tells her to call the phone company and change all the numbers starting tomorrow. When Buffy asks why Spike goes in to more detail. "Dru is my ex from before I became famous. She broke up with me about two months before I came to the states. When I hit it big she shows up with new promises and as long as I take her to the big event she was happy. She put me thru so much that I felt like I was on a roller coaster most days. I broke it off five years ago but she still thinks I am hers. She has stalked me since that day; she has show up again and this time I am getting a protection order against her. Be careful when you leave the house for awhile until she is put away."  
  
"Ok but I still have to go places you know." Buffy tells him.  
  
Spike and Buffy decide that he would tell her everything when he sees her. Weeks pass with out any trouble and Buffy with Spike falls into a regular schedules. They love and cherish each other with all their hearts. The whole family speaks of the future and start to make plans like they will be together forever.  



	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Buffy with her sisters in toe entered the airport terminal. Dawn and Eve were leaving to go to school in England. The small family they had formed is being parted; they all enjoyed a good summer with laughs and fun until the sisters had to go to school. Spike and Buffy took much pleasure in being together and they love like it was going to all ends tomorrow.  
  
"Buffy take care and be sure to give Spike a big hug for me." Dawn says with tears in her eyes. She had never been so far from Buffy not even when Buffy moved here.  
  
"I love you Buffy. Don't worry we are going to be fine and I promise to do well in school." Eve tells Buffy as they leave to get on the plane.  
  
"Bye, Bye girls I love you. Be good. Bye" Buffy calls to girls until they both are out of sight. She turns to leave when she see a women looking at her with hate in her eyes. The woman turns and leaves with her hair flying in the air. Buffy gets to her car and starts back to the house. She is half way home when she notices a car that seems to be following her.  
  
Buffy picks up the phone in her car, calling out the number that needed to be dialed. "Home" The phone rings in the house. "Hello"  
  
"Spike, I am on my way home. I think I 'm being followed so can you have someone meet me at the gate when I arrive?" Buffy drives changing lanes to exit the freeway. The car follows her movements. Buffy pulls on to a long stretch of a two-lane street. When she looks back in her rearview mirror she sees the same car as early. The car was catching up fast to her and before she know it; it was besides her pushing her off on to the side of the road. She came to a complete stop after spinning out. Getting out of her car she notices a lady with flowing black hair out of her car looking at Buffy. The lady got back in her car and speeded away, leaving Buffy shaking and crying.  
  
Buffy pulls in to the driveway of the house. "Buffy what happen to the car? Are you all right?" Spike asks as he rushes to her side. "That car that was following me ran me off the road. She had the nerve to pull in front of me and get out laughing at what had happen."  
  
"What did the person look like?" Spike asks as he helps Buffy into the house.  
  
Buffy tells Spike about the girl who stepped out of the car. Spike's face tenses and his jaw clench. Spike tells that her mystery girl sound like Dru. He holds her until she stops shaking.  
  
Spike says to no one but himself, (Dru stepped over the line this time. Coming after Buffy is too much.) 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Once Spike had gotten Buffy to sleep he went to the office that he had set up for Buffy. Picking up the phone he dials the number by heart. He didn't really want to go so far with this but Dru gave him no choice.  
  
"Hello this is sandman and I need a target followed and lost if you know what I mean." Spike says to the other person on the phone.  
  
"Yes sir, I will follow then transport the target to the drop point." Riley was Spike's second in charge of his security team. "Who is the target?"  
  
"Dru I want her followed and if she comes near me or my family I want her taken down then have her deported." Spike says in high-class accent.  
  
"Roger and out sir." Riley says and then hangs the phone up. He immediately calls his team and fills them in on the new rules when dealing with Dru.  
  
Spike climbs into bed with Buffy with a heavy heart. He knows it is just a matter of time until Dru shows up and he hates to have her put away or deported. She was his first love and she broke his heart numerous times, but he still had feelings for her. Now there is Buffy, and she is too important to lose because of Dru.  
  
He fell a sleep when the sun was just rising. Buffy woke to his soft snores; she knew he was bother by something last night, but he would not talk about it. She knew he knows the mystery women, but he just tells her to be careful. She climbs out of bed and puts her robe on then leaves the room to go to the kitchen. Spike has an early studio time today and he needs to gone by 7, so she starts breakfast for him.  
  
Walking into the bedroom with a tray full of pancakes and coffee. Buffy sets the tray down and goes over to Spike. "Will, wake up. Wake up you need to be up and ready for the car to pick you up."  
  
"Go away, leave me alone." Spike pulls the pillow over his head in attempt to sleep a little longer.  
  
"If you wake up now we could take a shower together, but you want to sleep. I will be in the." Before she could get out of the room Spike was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. "I think I can wake up for a shower if you scrub my back for me."  
  
Spike and Buffy ate their breakfast and run to their shared shower. Spike turned the water on, adjusting it for a nice warm one. Buffy climbed in and Spike followed, she pushed him under the showerhead getting him all wet. Putting a small amount of shampoo in her hand; pulling him to her she steps up on her tiptoes to wash his hair. Spike moaned when he feels Buffy's fingers massaging his scalp. They bath each other and enjoy the others body. Spike leans Buffy on the wall and kisses her. His hand moves to that spot between her thighs; she opens up for him. Spike brings Buffy to quivering mass in his arms. Buffy returns the favor and they finish the shower in a happy loving way.  
  
"Spike, the car is here to take you to the studio." Buffy yells up the stairs to Spike. He comes running down them and kisses Buffy as he leaves the house. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Spike and Buffy have enjoyed a nice fall together, but now it's coming to an end; the girls will be home for Christmas. For the last two weeks Buffy has been under the weather. Spike has gone to England to visit his father and shoot a music video. He has been gone for 10 days, and he can not wait to see Buffy again. He calls her at home on the morning of his last day of shooting.  
  
The phone rings and he gets no answer. He will just try later. While the phone is ringing in the states Buffy is in the bathroom trying to not panic.  
  
Buffy looks in the mirror; "No, not now please." She says to herself. She hears the phone ringing but she is to wrapped up in the many tests in front her. They all said the same thing she is pregnant. She slides down the wall with tears in her eyes. She cries into her hands trying to think of a way how to tell Spike; this was not what she wanted to happen when she forgot the protection last month. It was just twice. "I guess what they say is true; just once can do the job."  
  
"How am I going to tell William? He will think I did this on purpose; but I didn't." She cries until she is sick; she rushes to toilet and barely makes it to it. Buffy decides to go to the doctor tomorrow, and then when Spike does come home, she will tell him about her pregnancy. She goes to the phone and dials the family doctor. "Dr. Hood's office Mary speaking. How may help you?" the voice on the other end answers.  
  
"Yes, I need to make an appointment for tomorrow if possible." Buffy asks. "We have a three o'clock. Would that be good for you?" "Yes I will be there." Buffy continues to give the nurse her information. After calling she decides to do some Christmas shopping.  
  
Buffy has enjoyed the time away from the house; it gives her mind something else to do. So she doesn't think about her problems. She finishes and decides to go get her hair cut before going home. She makes an appointment with Spike's hair dresser, Jake.  
  
She calls Jake and is told that he would have an appointment at five tomorrow. Buffy turns off her phone. She climbs into her car and drives home. She remembers that Jim can take her out tomorrow so she will not be alone.  
  
"Jim, this is Buffy" she says when he picks up the phone. "I need you to take me somewhere tomorrow, if that is ok."  
  
"Yes madam; I just need to know the time. Ok I will be there at two." Jim says. After hanging up his cell phone; he turns to his date and tells her he will be busy tomorrow afternoon. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Jim lies with his new girlfriend after having amazing sex. She is amazing in bed; she would do anything he wanted. He was in hog heaven. "Darling, where you might be going later?" the women asks.  
  
"I have to take my boss's girlfriend somewhere about two. That gives us about three hours before I have to get up. Do you want to take a bubble bath with me?" Jim says as he climbs out of bed. "Do you know where you are going to?" the woman asks as she tests the water temperature. "Yeah she said this morning she is going to the doctor then to get her hair cut. Why?" Jim is surprised by her inertest in his work. She never asks questions when he work for Mr. Giles.; oh well he say and slides into the tub with his beauty.  
  
"Ok, now you wait here and play nice now with my room mate and when I get back we will go out." Jim tells his girl friend. "Ok my sweets." She answers.  
  
Buffy climbs out of the car and tells Jim she will call when she is done. She opens the door of the building; cold air hits her first thing. Maybe it is a sign for. Buffy gets on the elevator and pushes the button for the second floor. (Stay cool and everything will be fine) she says to herself while walking to the office door. She turns the handle to the door entering the waiting room and walking to the window to sign in.  
  
"Hi, my name is Buffy Summers and I have an appointment at three." Buffy says to the person at the window.  
  
"I need you to fill out these papers and then return them to me." Buffy does as she is asked and when it was time for her to go back to see the doctor she follows the nurse to a room. "I need you to give me a urine sample for the pregnancy test." The nurse tells her.  
  
Buffy waits for the doctor to come with her test results. When he enters the room he tells her what she already knew. Buffy is sullen as she calls Jim to come to get her; he says it would be about twenty minutes so she sits down stairs in the lobby to wait. While she is waiting a women sat across from her looking at her with daggers in her eyes. Jim shows up just as the women comes towards Buffy. Buffy walks to the car and gets in. Jim carries her to Jake's for her hair cut. That lady was really weird, Buffy things as she rides to the salon.  
  
Jake was waiting for Buffy when she arrives. Neither of them notices the car that parked across the street from salon. In the car the women from the medical building is watching Buffy go in and start talking to a man. She sits there until the two people in the shop are alone.  
  
About twenty minutes after entering the hair salon Buffy sees a women enter the shop; the women walks right up to Jake. Jake walks towards her asking what he can do for her. She pulls a gun and aims it at Jake; Buffy sees the gun and starts to get up out of the chair.  
  
"Hold on you little witch; I have a bone to pick with you. You stole my Spike's heart and no one tells me NO." the woman gets more up set by the second. While the woman is still talking, Jim steps up to the glass door; he sees the women and enters the shop. When the woman with the gun is distracted Buffy runs out the back door and hides between two crates in the alley.  
  
Right as Buffy finds a safe spot a shot rings out. Buffy hears the people inside yelling but could not hear what was being said. A second shot is heard by Buffy; then she hears footsteps coming towards her. Buffy looks up and there is the woman with the gun pointed straight at her. "Now it is time to die......" Before the woman could finish Jim tackles her. As Jim goes down a shot is heard by Buffy.  
  
Buffy slowly stands after a few seconds so she can run. She hears sirens coming closer to her location. As she stands the women points the gun back at her. Buffy shuts her eyes and waits for the shot. "Halt this is the police; put the gun down, turn around and get on your knees with your hands over your head." The office shouts; that is when she notices Jim laying there with blood all around him. Buffy hears a sound like a firecracker and looks up; just in time to see the women fall to the ground dead with a bullet hole in her chest. Buffy falls to her knees, this trauma is too much for her to handle.  
  
The police come and help Buffy up while steering her thru the salon. As she walks she sees Jake with a small bullet hole in his head; it blew out the back of it. Buffy starts to retch at the sight; she runs out the salon. She makes it to the curb before Buffy losses her lunch. The police help Buffy to a car; she sits in it while the police sort out the situation.  
  
"Madam, I will be taking to the hospital before I take you to the station. Is there someone you want me to call for you?" The policeman asks Buffy before leaving for the hospital.  
  
"No, I think I can make to car by myself. Thank you." Buffy tries to open the car door; luckily it does open from the inside. The office notices that Buffy is in shock so he opens her purse and calls the number for home. When Wesley answers the officer tells him what happened and where they were taking Buffy.  
  
"Sir, we will take her to hospital and get her checked out then takes her to the station to answer some questions." The officer tells Wesley "Yes that will be good, I will meet her there." Wes thinks about calling Spike, but he could not get back in time so it can wait. The important thing is to get Buffy home from this latest ordeal. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
When Wes gets to the hospital he founds Buffy in a room with police and doctors coming and going quickly. He walked to her and that is when he noticed her blank stare. He said her name softly while taking her hand. She turn to him, "Wes, is he died?"  
  
"Yes I am sorry but yeah he didn't make it. I came to take you home and call Spike."  
  
"No don't call Spike about this," she says to Wes, "let's not worry him. I am fine and he has to work. So promise me you will not call him."  
  
'Ok Buffy but I think this is a wrong decision to make. He would want to be here with you."  
  
"I want you to go check me out so we can go home. Then we will talk about all this and make a decision." Buffy tells him to change the subject. When Wes came back Buffy followed him to his car. She sat there looking out the window of the car; watching building and cars going by.  
  
Buffy walks to her room slowly, she takes her clothes off and climbs into bed. All she does is look at the ceiling and listen to the voice in her head telling her to run. Buffy remembers the doctor words while she waited for Wes. (Ms Summers the baby seems not to be harmed. Just go home and relax, take it easy for a day or two.)  
  
Buffy makes a very hard decision to make when you love someone. She calls the girls and arrange for them to come early form school. She then packs her bags and then girls too. Buffy packs the car and then drives out of Spikes life.  
  
Buffy stays at a hotel near the airport so she can pick the girls up and leave from there back to Texas and out of her lovers' life for good. She gets the girls and she is gone.  
  
Spike calls home to only get the stupid machine again. He thinks (were can she be) when he gets no answer at home he calls Dawn and Eve to arrange for them to come home with him but they are gone too. Spike finally calls Wesley; the phone rings once then twice before it is pick up.  
  
"Hello" Wes says in to the receiver. "Hey Wes what is going on in the states? I can't get Buffy and the girls left yesterday. I was supposed to bring them home at the end of week. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Spike; Dru attacked Buffy and she killed some one protecting her. Buffy told me she would call you as soon as she got up the next day. That was three days ago." Wes tells Spike. After driving home he convinced Buffy to call Spike with the detail of what happened.  
  
"I'm coming home on the next plane I can get. Be ready to pick me up when I call. I need to see Buffy and make sure she is fine." Spike says as he gathers his stuff into the suitcase. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
As Spike broads a plane back to the states; Buffy is driving and passing the come again sign at the California state line. Both are thinking about the other, but Buffy is thinking how to hide from Spike. She tries to prepare her sisters for the news that they are back at square one again. The girls talk about what is going to happen now and they all don't like the out come.  
  
Spike departs his plane and as soon as he gets out of the waiting area he flips his phone out and calls Buffy numbers. The home number just gets pick up by the machine and her cell phone says she is not contactable. He finally calls Wes to come and get him.  
  
Spike enters the waiting car and asks the question that has been bothering him since he heard the news of Buffy attack. "Wes thanks for picking me up. I am still having trouble finding Buffy. Do you know were she might be, Wes?"  
  
"I took her straight home from the hospital and that is the last time I spoke with her or saw her for matter of fact." Wes really does not know more then Spike because he has been busy lining up audition and concerts dates for Spike. Wes drove while telling Spike about everything that has happen since his departure. It upsets Spike to hear the details of the last week or so.  
  
Spike unlocks the front door; walking in the house he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. He calls Buffy's name but to no avail. So he heads for his bedroom, he slowly opens the door incase Buffy is asleep. She not there, but there is a note on his pillow. He picks up and reads it.  
  
William,  
  
I am so sorry to have to do this in this way, but I know if I saw you I wouldn't leave. I can't take the pressure of your world it scares me and I don't want to be afraid anymore. I am not safe and I can't live like this anymore. My sisters Dawn and Eve are with me, so don't worry about them. I feel this is the best thing for the both of us. Now you don't have to worry about me and I can feel safe in my own world. Please don't try and find us, we will be fine once we get settled. I know I own you my life but what is a life if you are too afraid to live in it. Know that I will always love you and my heart is breaking as I write this. I leave you with this thought: If things were different could I stay? If you were not a star could I stay? The answer is I love you as you are not the big star but as William.  
With Love,  
Buffy  
  
Spike slides down the bed onto the floor, is this real or am I dreaming? He puts his head in his hands and cries until he can't see straight. He promises the four walls and any higher beings he will find her and she will come back.  
  
Buffy pulls in to a small run down motel, paying for a room she and Dawn, Eve sat out to map their way back home. Dawn is the first to question Buffy's real motive. "Buffy why are we really running away from our nice home and a man you love in it?"  
  
"Ok, fare enough, the real reason is I'm pregnant and after that thing with Spike's ex I feel that bringing a child into that place was wrong. I was always scared when I went places after the mall incident. I don't want my baby to be sacred all the time too." Buffy explains too the girls. "Now let's go to sleep so we can get on the road early."  
  
"Where are we going?" Eve asks of her older sister. "Back to Texas, Xander and Willow can put us up until I find a job there." Buffy replies.  
  
"We have nothing in Texas, why can't we just move to another house in LA?" Dawn asks. "We are going to drive as far as this car and my cash can take us; then work our way back with odd jobs."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike are trying to make since of the situation. Buffy driving on auto pilot unaware that Spike is at home crying still in the same place he fell the day before.  
  
Please review this and give me some good ideas to help complete this story. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Spike sits on his bed dialing numbers; hoping to find Buffy by calling all the neighbors she had before coming with him to La. He looks in La but no one knew anything so he started with Texas. It never occurs to him to call Willow and Xander, then in a far off thought he remembers Xander not being in Texas anymore. Spike gets in his car and drives straight to Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy has traveled to Texas and back to California in the last week; she looked for her friends before being told that they were in CA. She slowly drives down the street looking at house numbers. When she finally find the right house pulls in the driveway.  
  
"Dawn, Eve we are here wake up." Buffy says as she turns off the car. She has drove more miles then she liked and had to call Willow for money to get here but now she safe and sound. Buffy opens the door and gets out of the car; opening the passenger side door for the girls to get out. Eve walks in front and is the first to get to the front door. She knocks on the door and listens for the owners to open the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Xander calls out thru the door. "It's us Xander, open the door." Buffy answers.  
  
The locks turn the door opens and there is Spike opening the door for them. "Buffy I have been worried sick about you. Why did you leave, I was coming home, we could have talked about it." Spike says as he moves towards Buffy to take her hands in his.  
  
Buffy can't believe her eyes, there stood Spike. The one person she tried to run from. "Did you tell him I was coming, Xander?" Buffy asks as Spike pulls her into his arms. "No he just showed up yesterday and wanted to know if we heard from you. Willow said that you where on you way here from Texas, and he hasn't moved since." Spike walks backward to the living room and pulls Buffy down towards him as he sits. They sit on the couch while Willow gets the girls bed ready.  
  
"A real bed Dawn, we don't have to sleep in the car again." Eve says while passing Buffy. Buffy realizes that the girls are not chess pieces to be moved where she wants to move them. She has been selfish by not allowing the girls say in the matter. She feels ashamed and very tired, but Spike is looking at her like he can see right to her soul. Before she knows it Spike and she are alone in the living room.  
  
"How did you find me? I thought I told not to look for me. I can't be with you, you promised to keep me safe and you didn't do that." Buffy just realizes why she left in the first place; his promise to her after the mall incident. The promise to keep her safe, he didn't protect her.  
  
"Did you think I would just say, oh on to the next one? I thought I made my self clear I love you and I will stand by you and do what it takes to be yours.  
  
"We can't live in fear of going outside; I don't want to be scared when I have to go places."  
  
"Do you love me?" Spike asks. "Yes more then this world and the next, but I don't want to live in LA. The city is no place to raise children." As Buffy says the last part she realize that she just mention the baby, not on propose, but she did all the same.  
  
"I am ready to move if that will keep you with me. I can sell the house and get one here. We can get married and live here." Spike tries to convince Buffy to not leave him.  
  
"Spike I can't let you give up anything for me. You would hold that over my head. I know not on purpose but still deep inside you will start to hate me for what you gave up."  
  
"Let me decided what I want or not ok luv." Both tried to convince the other of their point of view. Buffy yawns and Spike is softly pushing her head on his lap.  
  
"Sleep now and we can finish this up in the morning." Spike coos to her, trying to get her to loosen up. Buffy falls to sleep lying on Spike lap, and he sleep with his feet on the coffee table and his on the back of the couch.  
  
The next day  
  
Buffy wakes on a nice soft bed, she is sure she went to sleep in Spike's arms. She opens here eyes and sits up, that was a bad mistake. She runs out room and down the hall to the bathroom. Buffy kneels trying to get her stomach to stop being so fizzy. She hears someone walk in but she is too concerned with not throwing up to care. Spike reaches towards Buffy pulling her hair back.  
  
"Buffy you should have told me last night. Now I get it about safety issue, you were concern for our child and when Dru went nuts you thought that I wouldn't be able to take care of you, right?" Spike states to Buffy while slowly brushing her back.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't want it, wait who told you about the baby?" Buffy sits straight up looking at him. "Dawn let it slip at breakfast this morning. Why did you not just stay and we could work it out."  
  
Buffy turns to face more comfortable like, "I just saw a man die and an ex of yours trying to kill me. I didn't wait to think about the situation ,I just reacted. I know that it not fair to run away like I did, but what would you have done?"  
  
Spike stands up pulling Buffy with him, he leads her to kitchen. No one was there, the only thing that was showing in there was a big plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs on it with some OJ in a glass. Buffy walks towards it and notices something in the middle of the plate. She sits and just stares at all the food.  
  
"Did you cook all this yourself? Where is everyone?" Buffy is baffled by his silence.  
  
"I cook all this for you and everyone went to see a movie so we could talk." Spike sits down beside her and takes the small box off her plate. "Buffy, I know that I have a long way to prove that I am worthy of your love, but will you give me just one more try." Buffy is confused and doesn't get what he is saying. "Buffy, luv will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh William yes I will, we have a lot to talk about but I want to be with you for rest of my life. I thought back home that I would never find true love, but it found me." Buffy is crying and barely can speak. Spike gets down on one knee and slips the ring on her finger.  
  
"I also thought that I would never find you, but here you are and I will not let you go." Spike stands and opens his arms so she can enter them.  
  
The end is near for this story. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28  
  
One year later  
  
The church was packed and Spike and Buffy were ready to take the long dive into marriage. Buffy and her bridesmaids were ready and standing right outside the church door. Spike was standing at the front with their baby Jeremy in his arms, Wesley is his best man and Xander is the other man in front facing the doors. Buffy's grandfather opens the doors and the parade of girls start. Buffy follows with her white dress; the train is as long as the aisle of the church. She walks to Spike; who in turns hands Jeremy to Xander to hold during the wedding.  
  
The priest clears his throat, "We are gathered together to bring William and Buffy together. It has been along road to get here but they both are well counseled on life in a union of marriage. If there is anyone who wishes to protest do so or hold your tongue." Spike and Buffy turn to the other people but none protest. The rest of the service is nice and the new family goes to the reception.  
  
Spike dances with Buffy all night. On one dance he brings Jeremy to dance floor to dance with all three of them. "Spike, this is one of the best days of my life." Buffy whispers into Spike's ear. "Remember that when we leave and we have to leave the baby with Willow and Xander." Spike teases her.  
  
Spike walks up to the band that is playing; he takes the mike and starts to speak. "Can I have everybody attention?" The whole hall becomes quiet, "I want to thank everyone for their support and Buffy and I wish all you the love that we share. I know that there are cameras and the press right outside but in here it is just us." Spike picks up Jeremy and walks to Buffy's side.  
  
"Once I thought that no one would love me for myself, but Buffy came into my life and for once I knew that she loved me. We both thought that love would never come to us; I guess we were just impatience. Buffy and Jeremy are now my life; if they are not happy I am not happy. So I embark one small bit of wisdom to you all; love is female dog and I am its master and proud to say it."  
  
Buffy and Spike spend years following their dreams but never forgetting what brought them together. They found true love in the smallest thing they share.  
  
They live happily ever after the end 


End file.
